piemationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet the Amazing Pyro
Meet the Amazing Pyro is the ninth installment of the Meet the Amazing series, starring Pyro. Clocking in at 8 minutes and 49 seconds, the episode was released September 5th, 2015. Plot summary The animation opens with the BLU Pyro skipping through the faux glorious wonderland their goggles have constructed, coming upon a cute baby-like creature and giving it a large candy cane. In reality, they're brutally blowing the head off of an enemy spy with a shotgun. Later, Pyro comes back to their base and tells Scout that there's a spider roaming around, and that they're deeply afraid of it. Scout, unamused, flicks the spider under a locker, and Pyro, not satisfied, prepares to incinerate the locker. Scout tries to stop them, and the two get into a scuffle, which eventually ends with the base burning down. After Soldier scolds Pyro, Scout finds the spider outside the smoldering base and flicks it onto Pyro's mask. They freak out and land face first into the pavement, knocked out. Waking back up with Medic and Soldier looming over them in the hospital, Pyro looks around in confusion, as the impact broke the goggles and rendered their perception of the world normal. People are no longer babies, shotguns are no longer candy canes, and human skulls are no longer cotton candy. Pyro, wanting vengeance on Saxton Hale, the manufacturer of the goggles, stocks up on weaponry, hatches a revenge plan, and heads to Mann Co. to kill Hale. After punching out the receptionist, Pyro barges into Hale's office and snoops around his desk, finding several documents proving he's planning on causing genocide on all animals by "punching them into extinction".Engineer hacks into the security cameras so the rest of the BLU team can watch back at the base, and suddenly, Hale himself appears and punches Pyro across the room, scolding them for breaking in and revealing to them that they were originally Hale's receptionist before snooping around his secret files, making Hale force Pyro into the goggles to silence them. The two break into a violent fist fight that leads into an office and into a training room, Pyro using Soldier's rocket-launcher, Scout's mad-milk, Spy's knife, and yellow paint to assist his struggle. It's all in vain, however, as Hale delivers a skull-crushing punch that kills Pyro instantly...until the Pyro survives thanks to Spy's dead-ringer. Pyro escapes with an elevator and casually texts to Scout about the difficulty of beating Hale, and Scout responds with revealing he and half of the BLU team have been watching the fight via the security cameras. The elevator leads to Mann Co's roof where Pyro is cornered by Hale, but is rescued by Soldier, who rocket jumps up the building and delivers a devastating shovel-hit to his skull. Pyro takes advantage of the distraction and pushes Hale off the roof, but he still survives the fall, only to get permanently killed with one of Soldier's grenades. Pyro and Soldier hug it out, and go back to the base to celebrate with a dance and tea party. The macho Soldier is not amused and storms out as Scout dances in the background. After the outro, Saxton Hale's dead body is shown still and lifeless back at the Mann Co. tower. Suddenly, a spell from Merasmus can be heard, and Hale's head reappears, reviving him. Category:Animations